Love in Blazing Colors
by The Amazing Fetus
Summary: William stared into the shot glass, it was about time some one punished that demon that kept stealing his lovers away. Slight warning for some pretty weird things happening in this. Mature for bondage.


William stood in front of him, smiling. Grell had lead him straight to the source. Little did the

redhead know that William was more than aware of his skipping work to venture around in the human realm,

and he didn't know that William's rule books were oh-so-very flexible when the usually tightly strung

man's joints snapped under constant posing on a doll stand. Little ball joints fall to the floor every

night when he takes another shot, and another, and another until the sun rises up in the shinigami

wasteland and he applies concealer over his dark circles and puts on another charcoal grey suit. The

redhead leans over his desk every i fucking/i morning shedding long hair over his paper work and it

was about i fucking/i time that he help get some goddamn work done for a change.

This isn't work however, seventy years William had worked twelve hours shifts without a single day,

hours, minute or second off and when he asked for a weekend off he was given a month. He had gone on a

liquor buying binge about a week ago and he was fresh out of gin, vodka, whiskey, wine, beer, and that

little jar of moonshine the Undertaker has given him as a gift a few decades ago was emptied in just a

few moments, not even long enough for him to bother with a strainer.

His mind had never been so clear as it was when he stalked Grell's flying in the London streets around

eleven at night. Grell walked into a bar in the shadiest possible corner of the city and William

couldn't see a thing from the roofs due to the smoke that hovered in the air and turned his face black

with coal dust. Upon landing he wiped it off with a handkerchief and walked inside. Grell sat alone in

the bar, lights turned off and a large metal bell played a record of loud noisy people at top volume to

mimic a place busy at work.

A butler dressed to the nine in a tuxedo and a tailcoat polished off a shot glass for him. Dark brown

eyes looked up at William with long thick lashes. "What brings you here? You smell like you've been

drinking for hours- did you run out of booze to binge on, hmm?" he hums and crack twitches the hair out

of his face, in even shined under this low light. So beautiful, so disgusting, so foul.

Grell wanted to scream out when he saw the claws like grabber ripped across his secret lover's throat,

oh yes he did but he knew better. Grell was never with Sebastian for love, no he was there for a booty

call and nothing else so he ran out the door and sped through alleyways as fast as he possibly could

until he got back to his home in the shinigami realm.

William stood in front of Sebastian, laughing wildly. Never again would this pest make him take extra

shifts, never again, again, again. Still in that tuxedo, strung up by his wrists against William's

standard bed Sebastian just looks up at him through those thick lashes.

"You demons, you are allergic to iron, not even the strongest are immune to the burn..." It was true,

the welts on his sensitive demon-flesh burned and blistered and swelled as they boiled and popped like

water heated over an open fire. Sebastian, he laughed too. He had been cooking with wrought iron

utensils since his first day at the Phantomhive manor. It pained his wrists like it pained to walk

around on towering stiletto heeled boots all night in the young master's basement.

"Don't mock a demon when you dress just like one." Sebastian teased back, fluttering his eye lashes.

William was oh so demonically dressed, with boots that buckled all the way to the thigh, held up by a

garter belt tied around his thin corseted waist. William still had the glasses though, and they shined

just as bright in the candle light as the leather of his hot pants, shined just as bright as the

polished iron hand cuffs.

William smacked him across the face with the back of his gloved hand, the spiked ring around his middle

finger made a series of cuts along the demons cheek. They'd heal up instantly if the shinigami hadn't

poured denatured alcohol in them, it mixed with blood and slid down his cheek, staining the sheets pink

and making them smell like chemical run off and demon. William hated both of those things so very much

so he let Sebastian go. He unlocked the handcuffs, and put them in a drawer. There were easier ways to

tie the demon up without getting his blood all over the bedroom.

"Get up." he commanded, and Sebastian continued to lay on the bed, with his hand over his head in a

submissive position, he turns his head to flip the hair out of his eyes.

"Is that an order?" Sebastian asks, his lips curving in a wicked smile that showed off his long fangs.

"Get off my bed, and stand on your own two feet. That is an order." William stated through gritted teeth

and green eyes glared at Sebastian. The demon stood up in front of William, they were the same height,

their eyes level with each other, their minds at a silent war.

"Yes, Will." Sebastian said and bowed to him, he was kicked in the jaw by an iron tipped boot and he hit

the floor with a hard enough thump to knock him out again. William was so easily amused by how fragile

demons really were underneath all that black magik. Sebastian could hear William command to call him

Master and something about death. Typical of a shinigami he mused, then blacked out.

Sebastian was in what could be assumed as the living room of Williams house, laying on a couch while

William sat a cross from him with a glass filled with ice and rum in one hand and a book in another.

"Oh, you slept all night and day. It's nearly hmm.... four in the afternoon?" William set the glass down

and the book next to it, feeling the side of the demons face for any trace of the cuts from the night

before. None at all and that was a good thing, not even a single lash lining his pretty brown eyes was

harmed. Just a wrinkled outfit, and even that was too disheveled for Williams liking.

"My master will wonder where I've gone, I should leave." Sebastian suggested, sitting up and looking

around for his shoes. William lets out a rather loud and Grell inspired laugh.

"I'm your Master and I know exactly where you are. You should stand up." William suggested, and

Sebastian didn't see the harm in entertaining him so he stood up. William held his hands to his chest

and crossed his fingers, thinking intently. He didn't need to think, no; he had every little movement,

thrust, twitch, sound and pause for thought all planned out in his head. He had even written a little

outline in standard college format- and even that was written down in three languages for extra thought.

"Take it off, I've heated the fire place- theres no need to be dressed like that it's far too warm in

here for that."

"Take what off?"

William wasn't amused, and Sebastian was dragged forward by his shirt collar with the metal grabbing

spear, another shirt ruined by a shinigami. Did clothes just appear magically in this realm or

something, that's what Sebastian wanted to know.

"Take this off," William said, throwing his expensive wool coat into the fire place. Sebastian growled

and was hit in the face for the third time he had counted in this glorious occasion.

"And this." His shirt wasn't even unbuttoned, William took advantage of the already existing tear and

just ripped the fabric off and that too was thrown in the fire place. His black trousers followed and

Sebastian was naked on this sadist's floor, looking up at him again.

"Those items alone add up to over a few hundred pounds, you better pay for those." Sebastian was brought

forward to the fire place, his head against the hearth stone bleeding, flames almost licking the tips of

his silky black hair strands. He had a feeling William wouldn't hand over his money that easily.

"Shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up!" William scream in this face, his breath was disgusting like any

other alcoholics.

"Couldn't even spring for a breath mint." Sebastian points out and he's thrashed against the stone once

more, William's glasses nearly falling off his nose and onto Sebastian's face. William pushes up his

glasses, and kneels over the fire place, putting on an oven mitt and removing a metal pot from the fire.

"Oh, it's taken i weeks/i for the fire to get hot enough to melt this, but I think your suit did the

trick." William swishes the container in a falsely careless manner, spilling white hot and molten onto

Sebastian's chest. The demon lets out a whine and tries to sit up and scream, he wants to douse himself

with water, booze, ice, anything. The iron welted him and the heat just made it worse, he could feel it

all the way through the flesh into the sternum. Through the cartilage around the ribs and straight into

his heart he felt the burn. He hadn't seen such a hot magma in hell, then again his pretty face and body

had always put him into Satan's favor- exchanging eternity in the matelbogue icy and cold, for just a few

years in the fallen angel's bedroom and what a splendid few years those were.

"Don't move, or I'll put it in your eye." William threatens, and Sebastian whines and nods. Normally

he'd make a comment on how he'd heard the same thing from a twelve year old boy but this was not the

time for lame hell puns and innuendo.

William has a bucket of water and a small amount was poured on Sebastian's chest to cool it off.

"Now what do we say, Sebastian...?" William asks, and the demon answers him half heartedly.

"Thank you, Master." another sting straight into his heart again. William pulls him to his feet, and

points to the floor in a way that says. 'stay there or face even more third degree burns' and that sort

of unspoken contract was enough to make the demon stay put.

William spreads a few weeks of newspapers over the floor of the living room, locks the doors, and takes a

hammer to the blinds, nailing them shut permanently- not that anyone was around but you could never tell

when a certain red head would get over his fear of death and show up with a bouquet of roses hoping for

a promotion. William didn't put away the tools, only set them aside for later use.

"Clean up that blood, then get over here." William tosses him a black towel and Sebastian kneels and

blots up his own sticky blood off the hearth stone and his neck. He folds the towel in a neat triangle

and sets it next to the hammer before sitting down in the center of the room.

William walks over to the fireplace and back. "Excellent job, demon." he comments and runs his hand

through Sebastian's hair- coating it with blood. He thrusts his hand forward in front of Sebastian's mouth.

"I think you missed some blood." and Sebastian bows his head obediently, licking up the blood with the

tongue as delicately as possible- not wanting to set off that easily flammable alcoholic. William

cracks a smile like ice cracks with an early spring thaw.

"Now only if that mouth of yours wasn't so goddamn filthy from all the whores you've given head to."

William licks the side of Sebastian's cheek before going into the kitchen and coming back with a regular

ol' serrated bread knife. Nice and dull, but the cutting edge was scalloped and just perfect for

sticking into the demons mouth and sawing against the inside of his cheek.

That shinigami, he holds out a glass of undistilled moonshine and back wash. Sebastian knows what he

wants and he delivers. The demon takes the glass and empties the the contents into his mouth, swishing

it around and into the cuts- sterilizing them and it burned. So ifucking/i much.

"Good demon, doesn't it feel nice to be clean?" William asks, and he gets no reply.

"Well?!" he stomps on the paper, and they crackle and the heel of his shoe leaves a hole in them.

Sebastian spits out the blood an alcohol mixture.

"It burns."

"Of course it burns you, you're like a germ." William says.

"A tiny little virus, going around and devouring whatever it wants to. Well, you certainly know what

body to choose because now you're in my head and I agonize over what to do with you." William slips a

plastic poncho over his head.

"Is that a raincoat?" Sebastian asks.

"YES IT FUCKING IS." William screams in his face, grabbing the glass and smashing it against his cheek

with and open hand. His gloves are made of only the finest leather, so theres no damage a little

buffing would remedy, but Sebastian's cheek is so delicate and red.

Sebastian leaned his head down low, shaking to remove the glass but that was useless.

William was having a little hissy fit inside his head, voices screaming at all decibels through the

night and only he could hear the clicking, clicking, clicking of his fingers against a type writer until

they bled. He could only hear the screaming, screaming, screaming of a fellow reaper, a female to be

precise- being shredded and dragged to hell by a demons claws and he loathed the delicious fragrance of

fresh demon blood and molten metal.

"Put this on. NOW." William tosses Sebastian a plain paper bag filled with what appeared to be

feathers. Sebastian held it up, and put himself in the full body suit, a full bodied chicken costume.

Complete with bright yellow feathers and a dangling red thing around his neck- Sebastian was completely

confused and mortified. William bent over in two laughing. He grabs a camera and takes a quick five

minute Victorian picture to show to the Undertaker- hopefully that would get him off the hook for

kidnapping and torturing a demon during his month off from work.

Sebastian was all the sudden strung up with what appeared to be little nonexistent coils of piano wire

cutting into his wrists, ankles, neck and across his torso. He floated there, while William stack even

more papers and even a chair underneath him.

"Oh, I'm just a sadist. Oh, yes I am." William sung like a nineteen forties crooner. He took his last

bottle of, what was it? Some nameless alcohol so foul not even he cared for it. He rips off one of his

garters and the top of his boot fall down to his knee.

"I hate you demon, Oh yes I do." He places the garter into the bottle stuffing it shut.

"You fucked my lovers, oh yes you did." Sebastian's bleeding and probably broken jaw was forced wider

than comfortable for the bottle to be shoved in- his fangs almost breaking it.

"And now." William takes a lit candle off a candelabra that lit the room.

"I'll be fucking you~" he holds it up to the garter strap.


End file.
